Suffering
by Emily Wiliams
Summary: This is my first story, so please be kind :) Danny and Steve are hurt, follow them on their way to recovery. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

'Danny?! Can … squeeze … hands?' he vaguely heard. What was happening? He decided to try to do as asked, and with a lot of effort he succeeded. 'Excellent!' He tried to open his eyes, but they were just so heavy. And the pain! It was overwhelming. His head felt like it was going to explode and his neck sent waves of agony through his whole body. But the worst were his legs. But that was good, it meant they were still there. After what he remembered, that was a miracle. Or was it all a dream? It was so confusing and he was so tired. He decided to let it rest and try to sleep.

Steve rushed to the corridor. 'I need someone in here! Danny's waking up! He's trying to move and his eyelids fluttered.' In a few seconds, a doctor came rushing into the room. He grabbed Danny's hands and asked: 'Danny? Can you please squeeze my hands?' After a while, a smile came upon his face. 'Excellent!' he said, sounding very pleased. He checked Danny's vitals and looked at Steve. 'It looked like he was here for a short time, but he's back under. But still, that's great news. And when I asked him to squeeze my hands, his grip was pretty strong. His vitals have improved, so I'm going to remove his oxygen mask.' He grabbed a penlight and looked in Danny's eyes. 'His pupils are looking good. I will wait for the result of the MRI, and if the result are good, I'm going to change his meds, so that he will be more awake next time.' 'That's great doc, thanks.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Suspects name is Peter Harding. He is known to be very petulant and especially very violent, so be careful. Chin and Kono, can you go to his warehouse? Then Danny and I will take his house.' 'Ok boss, we'll call you if we find anything.'

When they walked up to the car, Danny threw his keys to Steve. 'So we're going to look for what exactly?' 'We're going to look for our suspect and for any evidence we can find.' 'All right, let's do this.' They drove to the house and were surprised at the dilapidated looking house. 'I thought this man was wealthy?' Danny sounded surprised. 'Well, looking at his bank account I found out he spends quite a lot of his money on useless things, so there's not much left. Let's go in.' They entered the house and looked for Peter in all rooms on the ground floor. It was a mess, it looked like the house had been thoroughly rummaged. 'All clear' Steve said. Suddenly they heard a cracking noise. 'What's happening here? Is this building a little bit too dilapidated?' Danny commented. Then the roof collapsed upon them.

Steve moaned softly. His head pounded and it felt like he had broken a few ribs. But it looked like he had been lucky, the shelf that knocked him down when the house collapsed had protected him from any more damage. He tried to lift the shelf, but was overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness. He leaned back for a few seconds and tried again. 'Danny?' he asked. When he didn't get an answer he tried another time. Still no reaction. After he had lifted the shelf he stood up and looked around him. He saw a heap of debris with a hand coming out of it. He frantically lifted the pieces of debris, but when he'd lifted all, he got quite a surprise. The man laying under the debris was certainly dead, and it also certainly wasn't Danny. He could see that even though the man was on his belly, because this man had black hair. Steve turned the man around. He was surprised to see it was their suspect. Seeing the bullet wounds to his chest, he'd been dead before the collapse of the house.

He heaved a sigh. Where was Danny? He desperately rummaged through the debris. After what seemed like an eternity, he found Danny. It wasn't a pretty sight, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was very relieved to have found Danny, but he was shocked by what he saw. A rod was sticking out of Danny's abdomen, blood was flowing out of a wound on his forehead, his legs were laying in a crumpled heap and the bone in his left upper arm was piercing through the skin. He obviously had trouble breathing and looked deathly pale. He tried to rouse Danny, but it was no use. Steve grabbed his cell phone and was relieved to see it wasn't damaged in the fall. He called for an ambulance. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard a siren coming closer. He went outside so he could guide the paramedics to Danny. The first paramedic hissed at the sight of Danny. Danny was attached to a heart monitor, a blood pressure cuff was fastened around his right arm and an oxygen mask was put over his mouth. They then put a collar around his neck and splinted his broken limbs. They rolled him onto a backboard and were very careful not to move the rod. After they transferred him to the ambulance, Steve jumped into Danny's car and followed the speeding ambulance, not worrying about speeding tickets or the other traffic. He was only thinking about Danny and how little the chance was Danny would be ok.

Once they arrived at the hospital, a doctor rushed towards the stretcher Danny was laying upon. Steve tried to follow them but was led away by a nurse to the waiting room. He was told the doctor would come to him as soon as he'd finished examining Danny and asked if he could fill in Danny's data and if there was any family that should be warned about Danny's condition. Steve did as she asked and was happy with the distraction it gave him. After he filled in the form he called Chin and told him what happened. He asked if Chin and Kono could go to the house and deal with the dead suspect. Afterwards he slumped into a chair and tried to breathe through a sudden stabbing pain in his head. He suddenly saw the blood on his hands – Danny's blood. He thought about the blood that poured out of his stomach, about his legs, about the possibility of a spinal cord injury and the paralysis that could come with it. He started pacing up and down the waiting room, anxious for news on Danny's condition.

After about an hour and a half, the doctor walked towards Steve. 'Are you the one who came in with Detective Williams?' 'Yes, I am. How is he?' 'We've stabilized Mr. Williams, his vitals have improved. We are going to need to operate on him to remove the rod. After he's out of surgery, we are going to take him for a CAT-scan of his head, neck and back. The X-rays showed he has a fractured skull, a hairline fracture in his neck and a broken vertebra in his back. He also broke both his legs and his left arm, which also needs an operation. We are taking him for surgery now, you can see him when he's in recovery.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody,**

**I'm Thomas, Emily's Fiancée. Emily broke her arm in an unfortunate fall and needed to have surgery, so she asked me to update this story.**

**BTW, Williams is my last name, not Emily's. I'm English, she's Dutch, her last name's 'van Beek'.**

**Guess she just can't wait to get married ;)**

**Well, enjoy!**

After Steve had paced up and down the waiting room for over 2 hours, Chin and Kono joined him.

They were very worried about Danny, but also about Steve. Chin urged Steve to let someone examine him.

After a short period of resisting, Steve finally gave in. He was thoroughly examined by a doctor and was told he had a pretty bad concussion and had also broken a few ribs, so rest was inevitable.

He was admitted to the hospital and given pain medication, but as soon as the nurse who took him to his room was gone he went to the waiting room.

Steve told Chin and Kono he'd be fine as long as he took it easy, so they didn't need to worry.

After another 2 hours Danny's doctor came walking up to them and told them Danny was out of surgery.

'Fortunately, the rod hadn't gone to deep in, and only slightly damaged his pancreas. We could repair the damage.

His skull fracture is an uncomplicated one and there's no neurological or physical damage.

We put his neck in a cervical collar, his back's in a brace and there's only minimal swelling, which means he isn't paralyzed, not even temporarily.

We put a rod in his upper arm and his lower legs are casted. It's an impressive list of injuries, but I'm confident he'll make it and there's a very big chance of a full recovery.

He's in the ICU, we're keeping him in a drug induced coma for now.

If you want to, you can see him now, but not more than one person at a time.'

'That's great news!' Kono said, sounding very pleased.

The doctor sent an enquiring look to Steve and bluntly told him to get some rest after he'd seen Danny. 'You should be warned, Danny's currently on a ventilator to help him breathe.'

Steve quietly walked towards Danny's bed. Danny looked terrible! His legs were suspended in the air and his thickly bandaged arm was laying on his chest.

A blue tube stuck out of his mouth and there was an IV in his right hand.

Apart from all this, he looked like he was sleeping. But Steve knew better than that.

**It wasn't very long, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Emily told me she loves reading your reviews, she's very sorry she hasn't replied yet.**

**Please review! It can be a while before she updates again, so be patient ;)**


End file.
